Flash Black Galaxy
The Flash Black Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6. To unlock this galaxy, one must get a Power Star in the Melty Monster Galaxy, as well as feed the Hungry Luma on World 6's map 1,800 Star Bits. The galaxy takes place in a large mansion. However, the inside is in total darkness and light is only given for the occasional second of lightning. Therefore, Mario/Luigi must use the lightning flashes to help navigate through the inside of the mansion. There are many gaps in the ground. Yoshi is found here, and the level also features the Blimp Fruit, which must be used to climb the first portion of the galaxy. Common enemies in this galaxy include Mines, Pumpkinhead Goombas and Flaptacks. Planets/Areas Starting Planet and Blimp Yoshi fly upwards in the Starting Planet. Watch out for that Mine!. ]] The starting planet (or you can call it the Mansion Planet) is a large, dark tower. The inside is a large maze. To get to the top, Mario/Luigi must use Yoshi and make him consume Blimp Fruits, allowing him to slowly fly upwards. However, they must avoid the Mines and other enemies such as Pumpkinhead Goombas and Paragoombas inside as well. A Comet Medal is found in this planet. At the top of the planet is a Launch Star, which will blast Mario/Luigi to the Maze Walkway Planet. Maze Walkway Planet This planet (or you can call it the Maze Walkway Area since it is very flat) is a dark maze of flat walkways. Octoboos are found lurking around here. Mario and Yoshi must carefully navigate through here, for the area, much like with the Starting Planet can only be seen when the lightning flashes. Also, there are many gaps which must carefully be crossed, otherwise Mario and Yoshi will end up falling in Space. Here, the player must collect 5 Silver Stars while avoiding several Octoboos and Flaptacks. This planet is very similar to the last planet of Matter Splatter Galaxy. Missions Jumping Around in the Dark and Yoshi collect Silver Stars during Jumping Around in the Dark. ]]To complete this mission, Mario and Yoshi must make their way to the Maze Walkway Planet. However, Mario must release Yoshi from his egg in the Starting Planet and have him eat a Blimp Fruit to help him climb the tower. At the top right is a Launch Star which will blast the duo to the Maze Walkway Planet. Here, Mario and Yoshi must carefully cross the planet and collect 5 Silver Stars while avoiding the Octoboos and Flaptacks on the planet. Once all 5 Silver Stars are collected, a Power Star will appear the end of the planet. Enemies *Mines *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Paragoombas *Octoboos *Flaptacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Maze Walkway Planet Dark Octo-Army Romp during Dark Octo-Army Romp. ]]Once the Prankster Comet is unlocked, Mario finds himself on the Maze Walkway Planet. Mario must now defeat thirty Octoombas in one minute and thirty seconds. At the end of the level is a Yoshi Egg, which Mario can destroy and use Yoshi, making taking out the Octoombas a bit easier. If Mario succeeds in defeating all the Octoombas within the time limit, he will receive a Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas Planets Visited *Maze Walkway Planet Green Star 1 in the galaxy. ]]This Green Power Star is located at the highest right spot. Mario must use Blimp Yoshi to help reach it. Enemies *Mines *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Paragoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 in the galaxy. ]]This Green Power Star is located on the Maze Walkway Planet. Mario and Yoshi must make their way to the end of the Maze Walkway Planet to notice it floating below. Mario and Yoshi must fall carefully to grab it. Enemies *Mines *Pumpkinhead Goombas *Paragoombas *Octoboos *Flaptacks Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Maze Walkway Planet Trivia *The galaxy's name is a play on the word "flashback" and "black". This is because the entire galaxy is pitch black and the galaxy only lights up when lightning flashes for a second. *If the player goes on the Maze Walkway Planet and looks at the back of the maze, a windmill can be seen. *The exterior of the Starting Planet closely resembles the Mansion Planet of the Ghostly Galaxy. *This galaxy behaves very similar to Roy's HardBrick Hotel in the CD-Rom game, Hotel Mario. *Mario can use the Infinite Flutter Jump to reach the roof of the Starting Planet. *The layout of the Maze Walkway Planet is very similar to Hidden Platforms Area in the Matter Splatter Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2